


JACKASS

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittemore wasn't exactly the guy to go around confessing his feelings but he couldn't take you hating him for another second, so naturally he dragged you into the janitor's closet and kisses you before telling you how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	JACKASS

JACKSON’S POV:

“What are you staring at?” Danny asks, but i’m too caught up in looking at (Y/N) I barely hear him.

“Nothing” I say shoving my book into my locker.

“You were looking at her again” Danny says.

“You don’t know what your talking about” I tell him eyes going back to (Y/N).

“Dude I know you better than anyone, you have feelings for (Y/N)” he says.

“I don’t” I snap, Danny then smirks at my reaction, “Shut up”.

“Why don’t you just ask her out” Danny says like it’s that simple.

“Because she’d say no” I tell him.

“You don’t know that” he says.

“Yeah I do i’ve been a complete ass to her” I tell him sighing.

“True, but you could tell her that it was because you didn’t know how to express your feelings” Danny says shrugging, I go to say that it sounds pathetic and i’m not pathetic but the sound of  
(Y/N)’s laughter stops me, my eyes find there way onto her again and my heart skips a beat.

“Your right” I tell Danny as I make my way towards (Y/N).

“I am” Danny says surprised.

“(Y/N) still hanging out with these two losers I see” I say before I can stop myself.

“What do you want Jackass” Stiles says glaring at me.

“It’s Jackson” I bite out.

“Huh you just seem like an ass to me” Stiles sarcastically while smirking, causing both (Y/N) and Scott to chuckle, which makes me even angrier.

“Whatever second string” I fire back causing Stiles to shut up.

“Did you just come over here to cause trouble Jackson?” (Y/N) asks clearly losing her patience.

“Pretty much” I say giving her I signature smirk.

“Well are you done?” She asks glaring at me.  
“Yeah i’m done” I say before I start to walk back towards Danny.

“I thought you were going to ask her out” Danny says.

“She hates, their was no way I was going to get rejected in front of McCall and Stilinski” I tell him.  


-

(Y/N)’S POV:

“God why does he have to such an ass?” You ask eyes glued to Jackson as he walks down the corridor with Danny.

“Because he’s rich and popular, he can do whatever he wants” Stiles says.

“I guess” you sigh.

“Are you really that surprised (Y/N)?” Scott asks joining the conversation.

“He wasn’t always an ass to us, he used to be nice” you say and both Stiles and Scott burst out laughing.

“When has Jackson Whittmore ever been nice” Stiles says laughing even harder.

“Well maybe not to the two of you but he used to be nice to me” you tell them, and it’s true you and Jackson used to be friends at least that’s what you thought.

“Yeah well were not in middle school anymore (Y/N), things change” Stiles says.

“I know”

-

“Huh where’s Dumb and Dumber?” You hear a familiar voice ask behind you.

“There at detention” you say turning around to meet the eyes of Jackson Whittmore.

“I’m sure they’re lost without you” he says smirking.

“Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?” You ask him, by the look on his face you obviously surprised him.

“Why does it matter?” He asks.

“Because I don’t get it, why are you so determined to make everyone hate you” you tell him.

“Not everyone hates me (Y/N)” he says.

“Yeah they do Jackson, they just hang out with you because you rich and captain of the Lacrosse team” you say, his face falls and you instantly regret saying it.

“Yeah and i’m the ass” he says threw clenched teeth he then turns around making his way down the hall.

“What did he want?” Stiles asks as he and Scott walk towards you.

“I’m a horrible person” you say sighing.

“Why?” Scott asks you looking confused.

“I just told Jackson that everyone hates him” you tell them.

“Woah seriously” Stiles says his eyes wide open.

“Yeah” you say.

“Your my new role model” Stiles says with a huge smile on his face while Scott looks a little shocked.

“Stiles how is this good?” You ask him desperately.

“What is he going to do, Jackson is a lot of things but I doubt he’d beat up a girl” Stiles says, you hit him hard, “ow what the hell (Y/N)”.

“I don’t care about that, he probably hates me” you yell as quietly as you can.

“Why do you care whether he hates you?” He asks confused, “I mean it’s not like he was very fond of you before this”

“I don’t” you say.

“Wait do you like him?” Stiles asks, you look down to the ground as you feel yourself blush, “oh my god”.

“Shut up” you say avoiding both Stiles and Scott’s eyes.

“Why?” He asks sounding slightly disgusted.

“I don’t know Stiles why do you like Lydia” you snap back, you then push past the two of them and hurry down the corridor.

Your halfway down the corridor when you feel someones hand come down around you wrist, “What th-“ you start to say before your pulled into the janitors closet.

“Shhhh” he says his hand covering your mouth, you tear his hand away from you when you realise who it is.

“Jackson wha-“ suddenly his mouth is covering yours as he pushes you against the back of the door, he kisses you harder and you gladly kiss back, not full understanding what’s going on, your hand tangles itself into his hair as you pull him closer to you wanting more, his hands roam your body until they find the hem of your top, he goes to pull it up but you push him away while he groans in protest.

“What exactly is going on?” You ask him still dazed from the kiss.

“I need to tell you something” he says, you nod for him to keep going, “I like you (Y/N)”

“Huh” you say.

“I like you that’s why i’ve been a total ass to you” he tells you.

“Why are you telling me now?” You ask curiously once you fully process the information.

“Because of what you said before, about me being an ass to everyone and them all hating me, I realised that your were right, then I thought that if you think everyone hates me then you must too and I couldn’t handle that” he tells you hesitantly.

“I don’t hate you” you say.

“Yeah I kind of figured that since you kissed me back” he says with his usual cockiness, you roll your eyes and he chuckles.

This time your the one to kiss him, your mouths slamming together, he once again pushes you against the door this time harder, his lips make their way down your neck, you look up at the ceiling and smile feeling Jacksons lips on you. You know that this will probably end badly but you don’t care it feels to good to stop, before you can stop yourself a chuckle leaves your lips as you realise how pissed Stiles and Scott will be when they find out about this.


End file.
